Jeffrey Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Jeffrey Todd Ridgway Jr. '''(Born January 22, 1989), mostly known as '''BigBrudda & Psycho Brother, and known to family members as JT is Jesse Ridgway's older brother. He is the titular main protagonist villain of the Big Brudda Series as well as an anti-hero and deutragonist turned secondary antagonist during the first quarter of The "Psycho" series and the true main antagonist for the second quarter of the series. He currently serves as the secondary antagonist of the third quarter. Overall, he is a major antagonist of the videos and rival to Jesse Ridgway. Biography Early Life Jeffrey, born Jeffrey Todd Ridgway Jr. was born on January 22, 1990 to Theresa Abraham-Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.. Not much is known about his early life, but it was mentioned that around the age of four, he would ask his uncle to play video games. Around this time, Jeffrey had a younger brother named Jesse Ridgway. The "Psycho" Series Verging Christmas 2012, Jeffrey decides to humiliate Jesse by filming his father coming back from work to find out that Jesse had been playing Xbox on his TV. On Jesse's 21st birthday, Jeffrey destroyed Jesse's camera in a fit of rage. From then on after his laptop was destroyed by his father on May 26, 2014, Jeffrey became a primary cause for a series of catastrophic events. On February 5, 2015, Jeffrey broke up with his partly antagonistic girlfriend Kate Diogo. Jesse's Banishment On March 30, 2015, Jesse and Jeffrey put a big plan into action for revenge after their father destroyed the McJuggerNuggets 500,000 subscriber play button by smashing Jeff Sr.'s childhood trophies. This backfires, which leads to having Jesse exiled from The Ridgway Residence. For a few days, Jeffrey and his mother had allowed Jesse to use his laptop to upload vlogs onto YouTube. Betrayal http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jeffrey-Betrayal.pngJeffrey betrays Jesse On April 7, 2015, Jeffrey finds Jesse raiding the house to get some games for his gaming lair. Jeffrey seizes this chance to betray Jesse and call out his father just before Jesse barely escapes. The next day, Jesse gets a warning shot from his father because of the previous events. Rise of BigBrudda On April 12, 2015, Jesse's gaming lair is flattened by his father & is humiliated when Jeffrey gets two views of the destruction on camera. That same day, he creates a YouTube channel and Twitter page. His YouTube channel, BigBrudda gets subscribers right off the bat, making it the fastest growing channel on YouTube, beating Wiz Khalifa. Emergence http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fd34e82592b8238935f79dddfcf8095b.pngJeffrey wallows in defeat On April 25, 2015, Jeffrey ambushes Jesse and Larry Abraham - having Jesse finally take residence at Larry's after having his gaming tent flattened - with a paintball gun, but it backfires and vows revenge on the two. A few days later, Jeffrey's channel is hacked by a Juggie purporting to the internet activist group Anonymous, replaced by a video threatening Jeffrey if he does not back off. This lasted for a few days until he regained control of his account. Jeffrey thought it was Jesse behind this so for revenge, he hooked up the RV that Jesse was staying in and drove it to his house so Jesse would have to confront his father. Jeffrey's plan backfired when Jesse showed his father his trophy smashing video. Jeff Sr. in turn destroyed Jeffrey's camera and Jeffrey silently walked away sulking. He tries to make an effort to anger Jesse during their talk with Dr. Nelson and partially succeeded. He has continued to make videos and skits on his own channel therefore after, despite recording Jeff. Sr's attempt to bury Jesse's video games. "WEEK OF TERROR" Jeffrey, after the Kung-Fu Freakout is punished by not going to the Ridgway's North Carolina family trip. As a result of his punishment, in a fit of rage, he starts a "WEEK OF TERROR", which revolved around destroying both Jesse and Larry's items. As revenge, Jesse and Larry Abraham put Operation: Orange Crush into action. Zachary Cornatzer was hired by the two to lure Jeffrey to painfully watch his PS4 get run over. Personality Jeffrey is generally a mischievous trouble maker who often orchestrates the conflicts between his father and brother. Jeffrey is a cunning masterful planner as demonstrated by his elaborate attempts to prank his brother. Jeffrey generally maintains a cool personality during most videos, often laughing at the events happening around him although he is known to have sudden fits of rage like his father as shown in Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout. Jeffrey is shown to be rather cruel at times, such as when he took Jesse's TV as revenge for breaking his youtube button. Even after getting his button back Jeffrey still destroyed Jesse's TV. Relationships Jesse Ridgway Jeffrey and Jesse's relationship is arguably the poorest out of the all the family members. Jeffrey appears to enjoy watching his younger brother suffer as he is always quick to film his outbursts and laughs when Jesse's things are destroyed. The two had a temporary truce after the events of Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button when Jeffrey Sr. destroyed their play button. This truce ended quickly afterwards in Psycho Dad Grills Wii U when Jeffrey betrayed Jesse by making him take the fall for destroying the trophies. Following this incident, the Jesse/Jeffrey Jr. rivalry escalated greatly. Jeffrey tried to prank Jesse with a paintball gun, when that failed he destroyed some of his fathers trophies and made Jesse take the blame. After Jesse moved back into the house, the relationship continued as it was previously with Jeffrey taking joy in watching Jesse losing his belongings. Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Jeffrey appears to have a much better relationship with his father compared to Jesse. This is most likely due to the fact that Jeffrey Jr. actually has a real job as an accountant. This relationship is especially apparent as Jeffrey tends to receive little to no punishment from his father whenever he steps out of line (with one example being in Psycho Dad Launches Wii, where he lets Jeffrey get away with destroying Jesse's couch and Larry's Larry's Lounge sign because, in Jeff Sr.'s words, they "provoked him"). However, despite Mr. Ridgway apparently favoring Jeffrey, Jeffrey has no problem with destroying something of his father's to get back at Jesse (as seen in JESSE SMASHES TROPHIES! (Broken Lens Revenge)), to which Jeff Sr. has likewise displayed similar aggression towards (as seen when he discovers Jeffrey's lie in Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies). Theresa Ridgway Theresa and Jeffrey Jr. seem to maintain an okay relationship, as they aren't seen together frequently and don't seem to be particularly close or at odds with each other. She has scolded him on several occasions for his pranks on Jesse (with one example being Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout), and has also cooperated with him to help bring Jesse supplies he needed during his exile from the Ridgway Residence. However, it is shown that Theresa does care about Jeffrey Jr., just like she cares about Jesse. When confronted by Jesse because he doesn't like the BigBrudda T-Shirts, Theresa states that Jeffrey Jr. is her son as well, and she also became very angry at Jesse for what he did to Jeffrey in the Pitfall Prank. She also states that when Jesse shattered the glass door with the Wii U that he shouldn't have done it because Jeffrey was standing next to the door and could've been hurt by the glass. Larry Abraham Jeffrey's relationship with Larry is not very stable, as Larry views him as disrespectful and selfish for the pranks he pulls on Jesse (and by extension Larry himself), and his unwillingness to cooperate with him on certain projects (as seen in Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout). After the events of Kung-Fu Freakout, Larry demands an apology from Jeffrey which enrages Jeffrey as he was expecting an apology from Larry. This led Jeffrey to break into Larry's house in WEEK OF TERROR - DAY 3 UPDATE and steal his Larry's Lounge sign. Jeffrey burned the sign and Jesse's couch later that week. After these events, it likely Jeffrey and Larry's relationship will further deteriorate. However by Stage #3 - The Gamble when Jeffrey reveals his t-shirt design idea and reflects how they used to be much closer during his childhood they seem to have slightly stabilised their relationship. Kate Diogo Kate was Jeffrey's girlfriend. They were together for an unknown amount of time. In Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad, she starts going off on Jeffrey because he spends all of his time checking his phone rather than paying attention to her, as that was all he did on their last date, which took place 4 months ago, as well as being a hypocrite for always recording and humiliating Jesse. After snatching the iPad away from Jeffrey, Kate sees that Jeffery was telling unknown things about her to his friends. After telling her to "calm the fuck down" and that she's being crazy, Kate finally snaps and smashes Jeffrey's, iPad, later revealed to be a tablet, against his wall, destroying hit. A while after the video was uploading, it was revealed that Kate moved out of the house and broke up with Jeff, marking her final appearance So Far in the Psycho series. Tattoos *Batman on his upper left shoulder. *Family emblem on his wrist he got at 19. *Emblem on his chest for his mother's side of his grandfathers face. *Tattoo under his right arm for his friend who passed away. Trivia *Jeffrey's channel also has been the fastest growing channel out of his family, with more subscribers than Larry's Lounge & one of the most rapidly growing channels since it's first day, beating Wiz Khalifa. *He created his own YouTube channel named BigBrudda on the same day the events of Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair occurred. *He is a fan of Batman *He could be the most maniacal character of the series and the two channels overall, since he won't hesitate to go to extreme lengths just for a few laughs and lots of views. *On April 28, 2015, Jeffrey (BigBrudda) got his YouTube channel hacked by a Juggie who prefers to remain anonymous. However, a day later it was recovered by Jeffrey himself and posted a new video to prove it. *It was revealed that the reason why Jeffrey does those lengths is to get even with Jesse. *As of the events between Psycho Dad Grills Wii U & Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies, we learn that Jeffrey is capable of multiple crimes. **'Theft' - Jeffrey steals the RV to The Ridgway Residence. Jeffrey also steals and hides Jesse's key lock from him, thus Jesse has to now move around by exiting his window. **'Kidnapping' - Jeffrey kidnaps Jesse with the stolen RV **'Vandalism' - Jeffrey vandalized the RV with permenant marker (fortunately, it was cleaned off) ***'Trespassing' (partly illegal) - Jeffrey terrorizes The Abraham Household, as well as staining Phoenix Landing with a paintball gun *He is called Jay-Tee by various family members (primarily by his mother). *On May 8, 2015, Jeffrey got all his videos back after getting hacked. *He is often called an "asshole" by Jesse. *At a point in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested, Jeffrey is called "Dumbass Smirk Behind A Camera" by Jesse. This is a reference to a similar series uploaded on "TheAngryGrandpaShow" and "KidBehindACamera". *His favorite car is the 1969 Ford Fairlane Cobra Jet *May 26, 2015 Jeffrey obtained his "Silver Play Button" in McJuggerNuggets video "BIGBRUDDA IS A FREAK" *On June 25th, 2015 Jesse destroys Jeffrey's Silver Play Button as revenge for the bad stuff he has done to him over the past years. As a result, Jeffrey paint balled Jesse's TV and kicked it. *Since Jeffrey got his actual play button, he destroyed Jesse's television. *His current vehicle is a Dodge Charger. *He has 2 guitars, one is a Squier Stratocaster and the other is a Fender Acoustic (Possibly a Fender CD-140S or A Fender CD-320AS). *He is a fan of the band, Mastodon, as he is seen wearing a Mastodon shirt in Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. *It is unknown if this was just decoration, but Jesse did find traces of a cigar in Jeffrey's room. This possibly implies that Jeffrey is a smoker. *When Jesse was Kicked out of the House two times, He actually wanted Jesse to get back in and especially he'll help him get back in . This shows one of the examples that he has a heart. Things He Has Destroyed/Damaged So Far *(Thrown) Jesse's Camera *(Scissor, cut) Jesse's Hair *(Destroyed, Kicked) Jeffery Ridgway Sr's Drywall *(Paintball) Phoenix Landing, incl. Uncle Larry's Tent *(Baseball Bat) Jeffery Ridgway Sr's trophies *(Vandalized) Uncle Larry's RV Trailer *(Kidnapped) Jesse Ridgway *(Stolen) Jeffery Ridgway Sr's Dodge Ram 2500 *(Stolen) Uncle Larry's RV Trailer *(Paintball, Kicked, stomped) Jesse's Television *(Thrown) Uncle Larry's Kung-Fu wig *(Abandoned) Kung-Fu Skit *(Bow & arrow, Burned, stabbed) Jesse's Legendary Edition Halo 3 Master Chief Helmet *(Axed, paint balled, baseball bat, stick, shot, burned) Jesse's couch and "Larry's Lounge" sign. *(Plastic Wrap) Jesse's Room *(Pan, Eggs, Liquid Ass) Jesse's Toyota Corolla *(Smoked) Jesse's bedroom *(Paintball) Uncle Larry's Ford F-150 *(Thrown) His Own Coffee mug *(Vandalized) The Morton Building Concrete Floor/Jesse's New Room *(Painted) Jesse's Toyota Corolla *(Stolen) Jesse's Xbox One *(Pushed) Jesse Ridgeway *(Spray Painted/vandalized) Partition Wall *(Stomped) Table *(Dented) Partition wall *(Cancelled) Halloween party Psycho Appearances Quotes *A little island native over here.... *Hey there little bruddas, Bigbrudda here! *What the hell is going on... *JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! *GODDAMN IT! *Oh, he's gonna fuckin' regret that! *Mother FUCKER! He's gonna get it FUCKING BACK!!! (after getting his camera broken during McJuggerNuggets Paintball Prank (Broken Lens)) *The Play Button is mine BITCH! *He should not be doing this.... *What the fuck! Is that my goddamn computer smashed to smithereens?! *Oh WAH! WAH! *See you on the other side! *Is this kitten meant to be in my trousers? *You gonna get a bath? *You just ruined my camera! *Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here! (mockingly) *I just wanted to get even with him! *Are you fucking kidding me?! You broke my fucking laptop again!? *I SET HIM UP?!! *I BROUGHT IT ON MYSELF?! *Hey there, YouTube stream! *No way! He got a freaking Play button of my fucking views, are you kidding me??? *I'm just chatting with fucking Carl. Jesus! (after Kate told him what he was doing) *Happy Thanksgiving, GO EAGLES!!!! *DUDE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! (after seeing Jesse's presumed death) *Dude, you're not even carrying fertilizer! (to Jesse after he drops a fertilizer bag in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested) *IT"S IN THE FUCKING TREEHOUSE! *(Gollum impression) My Own. My Precious. *He's so fizzed up. *Wait, YOU were in on this shit too??? (to Corn, after learning that he was involved in the production of JESSE ''SHATTERS BIGBRUDDA'S AWARD!) *God fuckin' damn it... *No fuck that shit! *DON'T FUCK WITH MY SHIT AGAIN! *Shut up, Ella! (when Ella is barking constantly) *Yeah he did... Fuckin' schmuck... (after Jesse kicks his own TV in a fit of rage) *WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT??? (Jeffrey anger issues after he found the uploaded video in his channel by Jesse) *I'm not doing this. I'm NOT doing this. I'm NOT FUCKING DOING THIS! (about being in Larry's skit) *Fuck this shit! I ain't fucking dealing with this! FUCK YOU! (after Larry bans him from coming to North Carolina) *WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! (after Jesse yells at him to look at him) *I'm not fucking coming. No, not after that. Fuck no! (to Jesse about going on vacation) *IT IS FUCKING MINE! WHO FILMED EVERYTHING?! I DID! (after Jeff Sr. destroys the Play Button) *What video? This is mine. (after Jesse chased him with the Silver Play Button) *What the fuck! I'm going to take it to your fucking drywall! (before smashing Jeff Sr.'s drywall after Jeff Sr. destroys the Play Button) *You fucking piece of shit... (watching ''REVENGE ON BIGBRUDDA! *Hey There Juggies It's Your Old Pal McJuggerNuggets Here.("Pretending He Is Jesse Ridgway'')'' *Guess Who Found The Psycho Dad Shirt... (Sees The Psycho Dad Shirt Along With The Video Games Being Buried) *In my bed, Jesse in my bed (after Jesse was kicked out the house again) *You pushed me into a fucking hole, this is what you get, motherfucker! *Got nothing to say to that, do you, ya little dipshit? Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters with YouTube Channels